


Uncle Scar

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hohenheim is not Ed's father, Inspired by official art, Playing with family trees, Scar is Ed's Uncle, uses both 2003 and manga references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, a man fell in love with a woman. He didn't mean to, because he loved another woman. Then that woman went back home to Rizenbool, and the man was no longer torn.</p><p>Trisha Elric didn't always have that name, and once, she'd travelled to Ishbal to study.</p><p>Of course, this has consequences for her children, and they're not exactly what you'd call small either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written and posted between May and December of 2005. 
> 
> There was more once, but that's been lost to the wind since. Please enjoy.

He wondered why he was doing this. He hadn’t the faintest of ideas why he would come to this place, in the middle of a rainstorm no less, to see some woman he’d never laid eyes on before. No, that wasn’t true. He was here because he’d promised his long dead brother he’d do it, since he’d been so convinced she’d left with his unborn child when she’d returned to Amestris from her Ishbal studies. He’d never mentioned her before those ramblings, but after…

It had taken a while, years, to get to where he currently was. Her last name wasn’t Devaroe anymore, and that had only caused him problems in trying to track her down. He knew this entire thing could be in vain, but a promise was just that, so until he confirmed the reality or lack thereof by his own eyes, then he’d keep looking. He wasn’t about to have a nephew running around this country with a complete lack of influence by his side of the family. 

It wasn’t late enough to warrant all the lights being out in the house, and as he stopped at the door to knock, he let his mind wander. If nobody was here, he’d have to find a place to stay for the night. Of course, he wouldn’t be here at all if it weren’t for that adamant promise.

* * *

_He didn’t know what to do. His older brother was mutilated, covered with those black marks from head to toe, and all he could think was that he had to get him covered, make sure that he wasn’t_ seen _like that. It was a bit hard to catch up with him though, as his brother seemed intent on running through the city, not letting his concerned younger sibling stop him._

_It was only when he finally came to a stop near one of the buildings that had been demolished close to the beginning of the killing that he seemed willing to let the younger near him. The reason behind that was unnerving though, as insanity was briefly tinged with sorrow and guilt. They were gone before he could question his brother, but he didn’t have the chance._

_“I betrayed her. I betrayed Solaris here, and she can never forgive me because I failed. I failed and failed the child it caused!” The words started calm, then quickly rose in pitch to an agonized shout._

_He had to spring forward quickly to keep him from resuming his marathon. “What child, what betrayal? You couldn’t have betrayed Solaris, you loved her too much.”_ Enough for this even...

_“No, I did. She was a student. All oddly colored eyes and pale skin. I couldn’t help it! It was supposed to just be a friendship, but it got out of hand, and now there’s a child. A child I didn’t know about! I didn’t know!”_

_The younger brother tightened his grip, taking a deep breath of his own. Maybe if he was lucky he could get his brother to calm. If he could manage that, maybe this could be reversed… somehow. “If you didn’t know, then how could there be a child? How could you suddenly know now?”_

_The older of the two let himself be pulled out of sight as his eyes took on a slightly fanatical burn for a moment. “They told me. When they took her from me, they told me I’ve a little boy. She had a little boy from me Jarenth.”_

_Finally getting them inside, he wrapped the coverings tightly around his brother. “Who is ‘she’ brother?”_

_“Trisha… Trisha Devaroe.”_

* * *

Shaking himself harshly out of the memory before it could play out any further, he noted there had been no answer. At first, he thought perhaps that it was because they’d seen him and decided not to answer, before the crackle in the air made him realize it was something else. He’d experienced this before and it had led to his brother’s insanity.

As a feeling of complete dread swamped him, he threw the unlocked door open, charging inside without consideration of the consequences. Even if this proved not to be his family, he couldn’t just let it happen. Not again.

He was on the steps to the basement where the light was coming from as everything turned dark.


	2. Payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by a friend, who I, unfortunately, lost all contact with shortly after, and who has no pen name that I can attribute this to.

The theory was perfect in every way.

There was no way that this could _not_ work, and in a few moments they would have their mother back. He didn’t see why the adults had called this forbidden, a taboo that should not be attempted, maybe because it took so much effort. That, or they didn’t want people bringing back others left and right so they made it seem like it couldn’t be done and then forbidden it. 

What they had was perfect though.

Even though part of him kept screaming at him that this was a bad idea, and Al’s worry was evident in his eyes, he didn’t back down. They would perform this human transmutation and all would be as it had been before mother had gotten sick. In a few more minutes it would all be over; he just needed to place his hands onto the array.

“You ready Al?”

He didn’t receive more than a quiet murmur as an answer. Despite the fear and worry that all but rolled off of the younger; that murmur was all he needed to place his hands exactly where he needed them to be. Once he saw that his brother had done the same, he gave a quick smile to hide his own uneasiness and activated the array.

The golden light that began to fill the dark corners and lines of the house made his heart soar. It was working just as they had planned it would. Everything was going exactly as their theory had detailed it would.

When the light started turning a deep violet he was too busy worrying about this unknown factor to hear the thump of feet quickly heading through the house and towards the staircase that would lead to them.

All he remembered after that was a large man yanking his brother away from the array as something began to flow from it. He felt large, but gentle hands wrap around him to snatch him away from something. This was going horribly wrong and he couldn’t fix it or escape as easily as Al had if the horrible grip on his left leg was any indication.

The strange scar that was on the man’s face was the last thing he noted as the burning ice-like sensation seemed to be pulling him into a different place.

* * *

He didn’t know why he had decided to come out here himself. He could have sent a number of people that he trusted to seek out and meet the sons of Hohenheim Elric.

Something had seemed off, something desperate in the way that that the letters had been phrased. He couldn’t help but imagine the strangled hope that must have been felt when they had sent those letters off in hopes that someone could tell them where their father was.

He knew that he should be cautious, for until now there had been no clue that the man had a wife, let alone a family, tucked away somewhere. The stories he had heard about the man did not paint a picture of a family somewhere waiting for him, but if these letters were real, then there was a good chance that someone else from the Military would use this as an advantage for their own agenda.

Not like he wasn’t doing the same thing. Still, he wasn’t going to allow for anyone to exploit the children if he could help it. Even if it meant exploiting them himself to keep them safe.

He had to applaud the man for tucking his family into a place like this. No one who knew of Hohenheim of Light’s reputation would ever think to look in such a tiny and isolated town as Rizenbool. 

It was probably a charming picturesque type of place when it was not pouring down sheets of icy rain, which wasn't helping the tension he felt in his chest. The fact that when he finally came to the top of the hill to peer down on the place that he had been looking for, only to see the bright flash of an alchemical reaction, did not help his uneasiness. When he saw a larger figure enter the house just as the golden light began to turn dark he found himself mindlessly running down the hill and into the house as well. He arrived as the violet lights turned even darker and then suddenly faded away, going out as though the source of power was stripped from it.

He did not like where his thoughts had gone when that realization came into being.

Following some unknown intuition, he headed towards what could only be the way to the basement. He didn’t make it far before he heard both the crackling of flames and the thud of pounding feet. The first person he saw was a small boy of no more than nine or ten scrambling up the stairs, followed by a larger man, who must have been the one he saw entering before, carrying something close to his chest.

Ishbalan was the first thing that came to mind. 

For that was definitely what the larger man had to be, with that dark skin and those red eyes. The only reason why someone from that group would be breaking into the house of an alchemist’s family was not a good one. He found himself putting on a dry glove and about to snap when the bundle in the man’s arms started moving.

Another boy was being cradled within those large arms.

He looked to be smaller than the first one, but held the look of an older sibling in the face. Though something felt off about the child in the man’s arms. Then he noticed that the boy’s left leg was a good deal shorter than the right and that a piece of cloth, which must have been the man’s cloak, was wrapped around it and gaining a larger and darker stain by the moment.

“I have a car and I know that there is an automail mechanic around here who can help.”

He didn’t know what got him to speak, only aware that someone in that much pain made him want to help. At first, it looked like the Ishbalan would refuse, but the crackling of fire started to kick up from below, becoming a sudden roar as small explosions starting going off from the direction of the basement. The younger boy, who had been hovering by the Ishbalan, gave a slight yelp and said something about chemicals and massive amounts of heat.

That was enough for both adults to share a glance that said truce. This was how he found himself with an armful of blond child while racing out of a burning house in the middle of a rainstorm.

The trip to the Rockbell’s home, and the events that followed, seemed to have stretched for a short eternity after that.

He found it strange, as he prepared to face the other man for answers, that none of them gave a second glance to the burning of what must have been the boys’ only home.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a large door. He then noticed that it was the only thing to be seen. Those black panels were a stark contrast to the brightness of the yellow light that made up the rest of this place. He couldn’t tell if there truly was a floor beneath him, or if he was _actually_ standing on nothing at all. It took him a while to notice that he was not alone in a sense. There was something or someone standing in front of him. He couldn’t make out much of the shape, only that it looked human, if a human were to be completely shrouded in inky blackness.

Something must have been said or done, for the only other color on the visage in front him showed in the form of pearl white teeth shaped into a large and wicked grin. He heard a slight murmur drift past his ears before he felt the same coldness as before wrap all around him.

He knew that for better or for worse, that their transmutation had not been completed, yet there was still a price that had to be paid for what had been done. Though what would be taken he did not know, nor did he think about it as he was plunged head first into the open doors of that gatelike structure.


	3. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to me.

There had been a lot of blood.

He didn’t know how so much blood could pour out of the area that had once been his brother’s leg without killing him. For a bit, none of them thought he was alive at all, considering how he had been so still. He didn’t look like he was asleep. He never moved or even twitched as he lay there on the bed at Granny Pinako’s, and he was never that pale when he slept. That was why they were all relieved when he finally opened his eyes and looked around with slight confusion on his face while Granny had been replacing the bandages around his left knee where the rest of his leg should have been.

He had thought for a while that his brother would have to go around using a crutch to get from place to place. He knew that his brother wouldn’t like being that helpless, so he wasn’t surprised when his brother told him he wanted Granny Pinako to give him automail. He had agreed to the idea right away because he didn’t like seeing his brother trying to hop around on one foot and act normal. 

The man in the Military uniform, a Lieutenant Colonel Mustang if he remembered correctly, had looked shocked when he had shown the box that had held enough money for the operation out to him, and the man who said he was Edward’s uncle, while brother told both adults that he was going to get automail. Mustang didn’t look that happy, and didn’t want to agree, but the man who said he was brother’s uncle had, pointing out that it was their choice, not his. 

He watched as both went in to talk to his brother together, and then again separately, as he helped Winry and Granny Pinako get everything ready for brother’s operation. He didn’t know what had been said during those times. He just saw his brother become even more determined, and whatever had caused the two adults to be so tense around each other was not as noticeable.

He wasn’t allowed to be there during the operation. He could only sit nervously between the two adults and listen to the process happening down the hall, trying not to flinch with a few of the crashes that were heard.

The larger man, he was told he was an Ishbalite, was something that they didn’t see in Rizenbool very often. That was enough of a distraction to keep him from running to his brother the moment the operation was over. 

At first, it seemed that the reason the two adults were there wouldn’t be answered until Ed was able to answer and listen without the medicine he was on for the pain. That is, it wouldn’t have been known if he hadn’t walked into the middle of an argument the two were having. Part of him wanted to turn back and leave, but that would have brought their eyes to him. Part of him was also curious, for neither had said much to anyone, let alone him, on their reasons for being here.

* * *

He didn’t know how long he had been kneeling behind the room’s door, listening and wondering about some of the confusing parts that they were talking about. There were times he had to stop himself from being found out when the urge to jump up and ask them why they knew so much about his family; even things he and brother did not know. Or things they only knew in hazy terms.

It felt like the slow but steady argument would go on forever, if not for the small but sharp voice that came from the other side of his hiding place. It didn’t take the somewhat surprised looks on the two older men's faces to know who it was. He knew his brother’s voice even when it was laced with sleep and fuzzy pain.

At first, he thought that the argument would start again only with his brother along, but after awhile it seemed that whatever was going to happen was decided on.

He waited until both Pinako ushered his brother out of the room, and the two men also left to prepare for what lay ahead, before he allowed himself to leave his hiding spot. He didn’t go far, only outside where had been planning to go in the first place, and stretched out the cramps he had gained from kneeling for so long.

He wondered what it would be like in Central, and if anything would be normal after this.


	4. Moving Along

It had been over a year, almost two really, and the three males all agreed that they had imposed upon the Rockbells long enough. Winry and Pinako didn’t share that particular view, but there was no point in trying to make them stay. Edward had used the time to get used to his automail, learning his way around it, but he’d also taken that time to learn about this new family member of his. 

It had taken a few weeks, but he’d gotten the man that claimed to be blood kin, his uncle, to reveal some defined name to call him. He’d grudgingly allowed that the two boys could call him uncle Jarenth. It was almost amusing to watch the reaction should anyone else try to use his given name, however, earning a twitch and glare for the effort before the man would stalk off to brood.

It was mostly a growing restlessness in the full Ishbalan man that urged the three to go. They had no reason to linger, their house destroyed, but there was a promise in Central. Jarenth wouldn’t even abide the concept of the boys applying to be State Alchemists, in fact, he sometimes would watch them with a curiously blank look when they did alchemy at all. Even he had to see the benefit of going to a big city. Neither of the boys were farmers, and a large portion of the money left to the pair had gone into the automail that Edward had insisted upon for his leg. He wouldn’t even contemplate what his teacher would do if she were to find out he couldn’t fight anymore.

So that meant that the time leading up to their choice to go had eaten into most of their funds. Alchemy couldn’t restore a building when there were no materials left to do it with. The fire that had followed the transmutation had destroyed everything. They barely had enough to travel to the city left. They’d be putting their hopes on Roy Mustang when they got there. But, as Jarenth firmly insisted, the man, not the soldier.

Now, the three were heading into the city, and the crimson-eyed man had to quirk a faint smile at the gobsmacked expressions that were being shown. “All your learning and you’ve never been to a city?”

The elder of the two boys was the one to take offense. “Hey! Don’t be going into that crap, we’ve been to a city… just not one that was this big is all.”

The gray-eyed boy next to him promptly elbowed him in the side. “Brother, I really don’t think Rizenbool counts!”

Edward glared at his younger brother before huffing a breath and turning to stare out the window. “Fine, fine. So maybe we’ve never been to the city.”

“But we’ve seen pictures!” Alphonse, ever eager to have something to contribute where his, well, he considered him his half-uncle, was concerned, decided to speak up. 

“Ah, of course.” Jarenth shook his head slightly before nudging his sunglasses up his nose. “I suppose we’ll have to see what the pictures didn’t show you then.”

The remainder of the train ride into the station was made in silence, Edward brooding over being chastised, Alphonse quietly considering what the city might have in store for them, while Jarenth considered the more worrisome topics. After all, there was no way the boys could get help from anyone military if he was with them. He’d just have to watch from a distance to be sure they stayed out of trouble. It wasn’t to his liking, but he didn’t want there to be trouble so soon after getting into the city. He didn’t realize that trouble wasn’t something they’d be able to avoid.


	5. Soundbites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the scene snippets that never got turned into story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd the end. Sadly, these never got turned into proper scenes like was originally planned, but I hope they amuse you none the less. And before you ask, yes, I once knew who was talking in these. Sadly, I no longer do, so take your best guesses.
> 
> They _are_ in timeline order though, starting from the first which is set before the boys go to Central.

"So I'm not related to that man?"

"No, you're not."

"I still hate him."

"Brother..."

* * *

"So you're his Uncle?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come for him a lot sooner?"

"I came as soon as I figured out where he was."

"...That sounds more familiar than it should."

* * *

"No!!"

"Isn't she perfect?"

"I'm going to kill you!!"

"Go right ahead."

-o-

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you."

"So the entire family is now dead."

"You didn't have to do that to her!"

"I had no choice, we would not have been able to save her."

* * *

"This isn't what I intended to get into when I went there."

"It's happened now. I want him in my unit."

"I wish you luck."

* * *

"So what brings you to work within our unit, Private Elric?"

"To keep my brother from going to jail."

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you want me to help you get information for your brother?"

"Yes."

"Well, you’re in the right Unit for that. You wouldn't have learned a thing in the one that you were originally going to end up in!"

"So that means you'll help?"

“I’m willing to make a deal.”

* * *

"Last time I checked, you were a blond."

"This is my natural color."

"You’ll have to explain."

* * *

"We want to keep on with our father's research."

"Are you sure that is what he wants?"

“Yes.”

“I think you’re deluding yourself.”

"What would you know?"

"I know plenty. I think you should come with me to meet some people."

"Not going anywhere with you shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?"

* * *

"You're oppressed here."

"What's it matter to you, alchemist?"

"Me? I might be able to help, somehow."

"Why would a dog of the Military want to help us?"

"I don't belong to the Military, see? No watch."

* * *

"You're letting us out?"

“Yep.”

“Why?”

"You guys are people too."

"You have a strange version of who is a person and who is not."

"You're talking aren't you? That's person enough for me."

* * *

"You don't look alike."

"Is that unexpected?"

"No, just noticing. It's not my place to judge."

"He doesn't want you to owe him."

"Yeah, I know. I do anyway."

* * *

"She's dead."

"You mean... I'll never see her again? We haven't talked in so long..."

"I'm sorry. How did you know her?"

"She was my sister."

"I think you need to visit someone."

* * *

"Why didn't I know about you?"

"The family didn't approve of me."

"I think I understand that… Elysia come meet someone who knew your mommy!"

"You knew mommy?"

* * *

"I'm here to pick up my niece."

"Your niece?"

"That's right, the daughter of my sister."

"Oh, right. Come in I'll go and get her."

"We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yeah, when we broke you guys out."

* * *

"You're. A. What!?"

"It's true, and he is my Uncle, why the hell does it matter?"

"It matters in all the important ways."

"What? Where are you going??"

"I have better places to be."

* * *

"Let go."

"No!"

"Off!!"

"But I want to stay with you!"

"Don't you have a mother... No, Don't cry!!"

-o-

"There's a kid attached to your arm..."

"He likes me for some strange reason."

* * *

"Why are you here?"

"We need help in the area you are known for. We need some Red stones."

"You're from the Military! I won't go back!"

"We're not military! I need you to help someone."

* * *

"I don't care! She abandoned me!"

"She didn't know."

"She should have! Let me go!"

"Calm down."

"Let me go..."

"Cry it out instead, please?"

"Why did she do it?"

"Maybe she didn't want to."

* * *

“I’ve heard that you’re really good at stealing things.”

“Maybe, why is there something you’re eyeing?”

“Not just yet, but would you be interested if there was?”

“Let me think about it.”

* * *

“What are you doing laying in the middle of the street?”

“I must have fainted! Will you be kind enough to get me something to replenish my strength?”

* * *

"You're a guy."

"So I am. But you won't have a chance to tell anyone~!"

"Full of yourself."

"You shot at me! I've never been shot at before..."

"I've been flirting with a Guy!"

* * *

"Stop following me."

"You're so beautiful, I've never seen such a lovely lady."

"That's far more disturbing when I know it's not a woman saying it."

-o-

"Well, at least we know how to keep that one occupied."

"When do you think she'll start shooting?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"He asked me to come get you. Considering that I wanted to see what the big deal was, I decided to oblige."

"I'd rather kill the brat than go back to that dirty blooded freak."

"Now that's not nice, usually that's what people call me."

* * *

"So this is Lior."

"This little town is trying to rise up against the Military?"

"We should just let them try, it would be funny to watch."

"So you want some crackpot to get in the way of what we set out to do?"

"If you play your cards right, you can make contacts with the rebellion when it goes off."

"You're such a bastard."

"Don't I know it."

* * *

"Well, well, so there are other people in here as well."

"I don't know who you are but you might want to get moving. Someone caused a commotion to make the Military show up."

"I was the one who caused your 'commotion' there kid"

"You? But you're so, so, so... Old."

"What?!"

* * *

"I used to be in that unit."

"Why aren't you anymore? You seemed to have liked that unit better."

"You can't go against Military orders, and besides, this way I can play middle man for you guys."

"You too?"

"Too?"

"Nothing important."

* * *

"Wait, you knew about that and didn't tell me?"

"Sorry pal, but you would have done something stupid to jeopardize your position."

"What do you mean by that? They could have been killed."

"They weren't and you going wouldn't have mattered. You need to keep aiming for the top, not worrying about those boys."

"I've been worrying about those boys from the beginning."

"Maybe, but they're my responsibility, not yours."

* * *

"I gave it back to the Gate... You can't... you can't be here."

"Why not? He is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That one on his arm, he came back."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not my son? And where's your mother?"

"Why don't you ask mom. Oh wait, you can't since she's DEAD."

"What? What do you mean?"

* * *

"You mean that he does this regularly?"

"Yes, this is normal. I think you've met Elysia's adopted Auntie before."

"Dear Lord, and we are helping him make it through the ranks?"

"Adds a whole new meaning to equal rights doesn't?"

"That it does."

* * *

"You'll get daddy something to make him feel better right? Aunty would help but she's busy!"

"Wha?"

"Take me shopping Uncle Jean!"

"You're her Uncle?"

"She's my kid's best friend."

* * *

"What do you mean I had a KID??"

"I'm related to YOU!?!"

"I wasn't thrilled to hear that myself."

"Your family really is fucked up."

"You're related too?"

"Stay out of it!"

"I'm his uncle!"

"So?? I'm his grandfather!!"

"...Gramps."

"I can still kick your ass!"

* * *

"I've just gotten the most disquieting bit of information... When did you have a child?"

"How should I know? It's likely just a rumor the girl made up anyway, and a really old one at that. Can I go?"

"Fine... Tell me if this has any grounds."

"Of course it doesn't." ... "At least, none that I'll let you in on."

* * *

"Go collect him for me."

"But you found out he's not related to HIM, what good is the brat now?"

"I was talking about the younger."

"So that one is related to that man."

* * *

"So this is the boy she wants? I see nothing special about him."

"You don't have to see anything special about him, just do your part and we can go on with our plans."

"Can I eat the one that smells like an Ishbalan?"

"Go right ahead... he's not needed in our plans anymore."

"No, no he's not."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

* * *

"This always happens... The unrest grows... but it's to my benefit... I don't get it."

"Maybe you aren't meant to."

"What makes you... Where are you going?"

"What? Oh, I have a date sir."

“DATE?”

* * *

And now, the family photo:

Kimbley: "Touch me and die."  
Scar: "Wouldn't think it." Glares.  
Kimbley: Glares back.  
Dorchette: "No no! We’re trying to take a picture here!"  
Scar: Looks to him and wavers.  
Ed: "Please, I really don't want to!"  
Al: Dragging his brother back into the frame.  
Greed: Leaning over to flirt with Izumi.  
Siege: LOOMS.  
Martel: Straightening Elysia's clothes.  
Havoc: Looks sheepish and is muttering to Roy.  
Ling: Off to the side waiting for Ran Fan to be done.  
Ed: "Why isn't Hughes in here as well!?!"  
Al: Holding him down. "He's taking the picture."  
Ed: "There are other people not in the picture who can take it! If I have to be in this so does he!"  
Havoc: Snickers and confines his own charge while watching Al with his.


End file.
